Junior Year
by Alyssa Tolensky
Summary: Freddy K. Jr, Joshua Lecter, and Wolf Driftwood are starting their junior year of Monster High, but a new girl catches Freddy's eye and Wolf is bit by the love bug as well. How will it turn out for the boys at the Dawn of the Dance? All OCs.


**Disclaimer: The concept of Monster High is not mine. However, all of the characters (minus characters that do appear on the webshow such as Cleo, Torelei, etc) belong to me and a friend of mine who has given me permission to use her characters.**

A new year at Monster High, period one, "clawculus". A wonderful way to start off the school year, with next to impossible and horribly boring mathematics for one of our main protagonists. Freddy K. Jr, now a junior in high school, drove up into the parking lot in his dark green Mustang. He pulled down the mirror as he set his car into park for a quick look over. He smirked and pulled on his favorite brown leather fedora before stepping out of the car.

A whole new year and a batch of "freshmeat" for him to play with. He had a long time reputation of breaking hearts, and planned for that record to go on f or as long as he could. Seeing as he's an immortal, that would be quite a string of broken hearted women. As walked for the school building, he popped the collar of his black leather jacket and leaned his back against a nearby wall to wait for his other buddies.

It didn't take long before a simple white BMW drove up and stopped for Joshua Lector to step out of his father's car. Josh had that grin on his face that showed he was the only person Freddy knew that actually enjoyed going to school just for the learning aspect. His shirt was a perfectly pressed, not a single spot upsetting the almost glowing white color, his black slacks ironed, he shoes shone, his dark brown hair was perfectly combed back, and his mask covering his mouth and nose was locked in place. His piercing blue eyes locked on his friend waiting.

Josh walked over calmly and leaned against the wall with him.

"Morning, Josh." Freddy smiled.

"Good morning." Josh replied. "Enjoyable last week of your summer vacation I trust?" he asked. Freddy chuckled fiddling with his metal covered glove his father gave him his freshman year.

"What can I say, it was to _die_ for." Freddy replied. Josh rolled his eyes as Freddy laughed at his own pun. "What about you? I thought your dad was going to start letting you come to school without that muzzle of yours." He commented.

"My father is not to blame. It's the school board. They still denied my attending this establishment without my mask secured at all times outside the 'creepateria'." Josh replied. During his freshman year, a boy had made fun of him in the middle of class. In response to the other student's mockery, Joshua jumped him and began gnawing off the child's face. Ever since then, the school board allowed Joshua to stay at the school, on the grounds that he must wear a face mask and would be monitored. Seems this year would be no different.

"Aw well. I suppose you can always have your little squeeze sneak it off in the bathroom in between classes." Freddy stated suggestively. Josh gave him a cold stare, but said nothing. Freddy wasn't wrong, though. Every now and then, Josh and his longtime girlfriend Michelle Myers, snuck into the bathroom for a quick kiss. Josh was just thankful that he made a spare key to his mask for Michelle just for those situations.

"When do you suppose Wolf will be here?" Joshua asked, pulling out a cigarette case.

"Probably when that hunk-o-junk truck decides to work." Freddy replied, only to notice Josh lighting one up. "I thought you quit this summer?" he asked. Josh inhaled and blew out the smoke casually.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because when I asked for one when the three of us went camping you said you were quitting." He pointed out. Josh took another drag and paused before turning and giving him a smile.

"I did not say that my attempt to quit was successful." He replied in his typical smooth tone. Not paying any attention, a girl beside them began to cough as she started to walk into the school.

"Excuse me, but how dare you blow your commoner smoke the face of royalty!" Cleo de Nile barked.

"Well, excuse me. I do hold respect for the Eygptian peoples." Josh said. Cleo's anger started to fade into a smirk. "They were geniuses. Before they mummified their dead, they would extract all their organs and store them in jars to keep for later. Perhaps they saved them for a midnight snack." Josh said coyly licking his lips. Cleo frowned.

"They extracted their oragns?" Freddy asked mockingly. "That would explain why this living mummy here is a heartless tramp." Freddy shot her a smartalic grin. Cleo scoffed and tossed her hair.

"Whatever." She walked into the school steaming.

"Brilliant." Josh said taking a drag. "However, if she _is _a mummified corpse and she supposedly had her organs extracted, it's curious that she's even alive."

"A lot of the stuff that goes on here is weird, man. You just gotta go with it." Freddy replied. Josh just shrugged.

Just then, a loud bang came from the parking lot. The guys quickly looked over in the direction of the noise. They weren't surprised when they saw a red beat-up Chevy truck pull up into a free spot as smoke sputtered from the exhaust pipe.

"Wolf." Freddy and Josh said simultaneously.

The other junior climbed out of his truck and slung his pull-string sack over his back. He swore at his truck and gave one of the front tires a good kick before he spotted his friends and headed towards them.

"Sup, guys?" he asked giving Freddy a knuckle bump.

"Hey, Driftwood." Freddy smiled. "Ready for school?" he joked.

"Yeah, like I need a f***ing hole in the head." Wolf replied rustling his own shaggy brown hair. "I swear, this year if vampire girls flirt with me just because they think I'm a werewolf, there's gonna be some f***ing hell to pay up in here, boy!" Wolf shouted, one side of his upper lip curling.

Wolf Driftwood, was always mistaken for a werewolf because of his name. In fact, he was only a human. He was the son of Otis B. Driftwood, one of the legendary serial murderers of the Firefly clan from Ruggsville, Texas who were known to worship a former psychotic surgeon from the county medical hospital known as Doctor Satan.

But year after year, vampires or Team Jacob fans hit on him because of his deceptive first name.

"I mean, f***!" Wolf shouted. "If I was a f***ing werewolf, then I think my parents naming me 'Wolf' would be a bit god**** redundant." Wolf said. Freddy and Josh nodded in agreement at Wolf's rant. Josh looked over as Michelle walked up the sidewalk, her arms full carrying her text books, her long chestnut brown hair curled gently out at the ends. Josh smiled and finished his cigarette, dropping it in the grass and smashing it with the ball of his foot.

"Boys, I am afraid I must leave you. My lady awaits." He said casually walking over to Michelle. She smiled as Josh offered to carry her books for her. She hooked a hand on his arm as they strolled in the building.

"I wish I had a girl like that." Wolf envied.

"Well, obviously your method of screaming at vampiresses and shouting at the cheerleaders calling them 'motherf***ing skanky whores' is working wonderfully." Freddy said sarcastically as the two of them headed inside to walk to their first class.

The hallways were crowded with all sorts of ghouls and monsters.

"I don't know why I keep comin' back here." Wolf said as he shuffled his feet.

"Why? What's the problem? The vampire girls?" Freddy asked. Suddenly, a purple slushy whizzed through the air, hitting Wolf in the head.

"Go home, normie!" shouted the alligator boy that had thrown the slushy at him. Wolf, enraged, attempted to attack the offender, only to have Freddy hold him back.

"Why don't ya come say that to my f***in' face! When I get a hold a' you, boy, I'ma skin ya and turn ya into a f***in' brand new pair a' boots!" Wolf screamed, thrashing in Freddy's hold, trying to reach for the switchblade in his pocket.

"Wolf, calm down. That scaly bastard isn't worth it." Wolf started to settle down. "You already get in enough trouble with your swearing, you know?" Freddy reminded him of the constant detentions Wolf received for cussing openly in class.

"I guess." Wolf said, defeated, wiping off the remaining chunks of ice on him. "I just hate the damn persecution of being human." He explained. The first bell rang.

"Gotta run. I got clawculus." Freddy waved.

"'Kay! I'll see ya in World Religions!" Wolf said. As the boys discovered, the only classes him and Wolf have together is World Religions third period and biology for seventh. Freddy walked down the hall to his class just as a gaggle of sophomore girls passed by. Freddy smirked and winked at them. All at once, they all giggled madly.

'I love being me.' He thought to himself. Even with the few burn patches on his face, he still got the ladies. As he pushed the door open, he looked around the room until he found an available seat. Wolf was in English class and Josh was in Advanced Clawculus first period, so it didn't surprise Freddy in the slightest that none of his friends were with him first period.

He took a seat as he pulled off his fedora and ran a hand through his red hair cut into a shaggy Mohawk.

"New hair cut?" Torelei purred behind him. He looked over his shoulder at the werecat and smiled.

"No, just did it nice for the lovely ladies on the first day back." He replied cooly.

"It looks purr-fect." She replied.

"Well," he began giving her a suggestive look, "at least I know where I could get some great pus—" he stopped midsentence as he saw a girl he had never seen around the school before walk in through the doorway. She was very thin, had long light blonde hair and dazzling dark blue eyes. She dressed quite unusually for a high school girl, though. She wore a navy blue pencil skirt, white stockings, thick black heels, a white button down shirt and a rather tight, short grey vest. Although she wore no make-up, her skin was very fair and clear.

Freddy couldn't take his eyes off her. He was unsure exactly what he was looking at. As if in slow motion, as she walked in to take her seat, her cold eyes met his. He smiled at her, but she looked away, keeping her face expressionless as she took a seat near the back and far away from him.

"Uh, Torelei, who is that?" he asked. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Oh, that's just Jessica Voorhees. She never talks. Most of the students say that she just doesn't have the ability to talk at all." She explained rather harshly.

Roll call blew by and when it reached Jessica, she let out a simple, "Here." when the teacher didn't see her raise her hand. Freddy turned around to Torelei.

"Looks like she talks fine." Freddy whispered.

Class came and went and Freddy paid no attention to the lecture at all. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Jessica. Maybe it was the way she moved, or maybe the way she simply brushed her long thin hair out of her face as she took notes. It was something about her mystique perhaps that enticed him. He decided after class he would make his move.

The bell rang, dismissing class. Freddy packed up his bag quickly and zipped toward the door to wait. He smirked and smiled at the other girls that giggled and passed out the door by him. Finally, she gathered her stuff and headed for the door. He smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey." He said trying to get her attention, but to his surprise, she walked right past him, not even looking at him. He stood there, dumbstruck, unsure of what to do as the next class began filling the room. He walked, confused, towards his locker. He opened it up and took out his History book. Suddenly, Josh sprinted up to Freddy and ducked behind him.

"Hide me from him!" Josh said in a raised voice. Freddy chuckled.

"What's the matter, Josh? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He teased. "You do remember what school this is, right?" Josh gave him a stern look.

"I am not talking about Spectra or any poltergeist. I need you to hide me from-" Josh's face turned pale as what _appeared_ to be a freshman girl with long blonde hair wearing too much pink turned the hallway and squealed spotting Josh.

"Joshua!" the freshman screamed running over. "I've been looking all over for you, Joshie!" the freshman said joyfully in a southern twang.

"Um," Freddy grinned "and who might you be, young lady?" Before the freshman could answer, Josh laughed.

"Lady?" Josh scoffed. "Hardly. This is one William Theodore Gumb. _Son_ of Jame Gumb aka Buffalo Bill. Buffalo Bill and my father go way back. So, I'm disappointed to say I've had the displeasure of attending middle school with him." He explained. William giggled.

"Please, call me 'Billi'…with an 'I'." Billi said before attempting to wrap his arms around Josh. "Let's do something after school Joshie. You and me, baby. I'll make a better girlfriend than that old Michelle."

"I am afraid the poor boy suffers from gender identity disorder as well as being positively repulsive!" he said raising his voice as he tried to keep Billi at bay.

"Oh, don't say them mean words! You know that you love me!" Billi said, finally getting a hold of him. "Besides," he said getting close to his ear. "I'm the kinda girl that just cain't say 'no'." he whispered. Josh shoved him off and made a break for it.

"I will see you in World Religions third period, Freddy, but for now, I have a pest to take care of first!" he shouted as he ran past clusters of students in the hall. Freddy laughed and shook his head.

In another part of the school, Wolf wandered around to his Home Ick class when,

"Um, hi." Said a girl with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She flashed him a smile showing that by the fangs, she was a vampire. Wolf's upper lip curled already in distain.

"What?" he asked coldly. "And before you ask, I'M NOT A MOTHERF***IN WEREWOLF! GET YER THOUGHTS OF YOU AND A GIANT F***IN', GOD***ED WOLF F***IN' YER **** IN YER BED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, YOU MIDDLE CLASS MALIBU BARBIE PIECE A' S***!" Wolf yelled. The girl's eyes swelled with tears.

"I'm sorry." She said hustling off to the bathroom most likely to cry from Wolf's outburst. Wolf rolled his eyes. It didn't help that his favorite grey shirt was still stained with sticky purple slushy, but already vampire girls were flirting with him.

Just then, he picked up the sound of a guitar ring through the air. Curious, he followed the sound through the hallway of bustling students. Upon getting closer he saw the source of the music. It was a girl with long black hair playing an acoustic guitar littered with flower stickers. She was playing "Give Peace a Chance" as she suggested people to take a flyer to save the trees in the nearby park.

As he slowly pushed his way through the crowd, he saw she had quite a getup. She wore a purple tie dye shirt, a brown tasseled vest, purple flower patch embroidered jeans and a pair of bright yellow rain boots, all complimented with her large round purple glasses and yellow headband.

She smiled over at him and he gave a weak smile back. He wished he knew the words to the song or else he could sing along and impress her.

Finally, the song ended and she sighed. They smiled in silence until finally she whipped out a light blue flyer.

"Help save the trees?" she said in a sweet Texan accent.

"Uh, sure." Wolf said taking the flyer.

"The paper is recycled, don't worry." She said cheerfully. Wolf was just about to talk when the bell for class rang. She quickly gathered her stack of papers and ran off. "Bye!" she called.

Wolf was frozen and his heart was beating so hard, he felt it was going to bust out his chest. He smiled as he watched her long black hair swish out of sight down the hall.

**A/N: Read and review, got any questions, just ask. In the next chapter, we'll find out who that girl was and what will become of Freddy and Jessica.**


End file.
